My Other Half
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: When born,babies are given a bracelet that will glow when they are near the one they are meant to be with. When Amy Bray joins the WWE the last thing she and her friends were expecting was to light up around a man with an attitude problem. One can only wonder where this adventure will lead them
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, here we are! I'm really excited for this since it might actually be co-written with my lovely cousin Shy. I really hope you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any WWE Superstar or Diva! I can only claim my OC's.**

I smiled as I looked at myself in the full length mirror provided in the locker room. My long black hair with blue streaks was pulled back into a high pony tail and my gear fit me perfectly. The black and blue was outlined with silver showing off my pale color as the skirt barely fell enough to hide the spankies worn beneath. I bounced on my toes getting ready for my match as I turned and watched the one currently on. John Cena was giving it to Cody Rhodes and it was drawing to a close.

"You ready for this Amy?" Natalya came up behind me with her usual bright smile. She too was in her gear and her eagerness would be contagious if I wasn't already eager.

"To take on you and show what I really have? You bet I am." I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was one of my best friends here but as she started texting and smiling I grew envious. Nattie had found her other half years ago in TJ also known as Tyson Kidd to the WWE Universe. At 26, I was still looking for my other half as the bracelet on my wrist stayed dull unlike the gleam coming from Nattie's. My smile faded to a frown as the bell rang from the match and we cut to commercial.

"You'll find him, Ames." Nicole Bella had just entered the locker room in a skin tight dress. She was here with John, her other half. I was reminded again that it as easy to say when one had already found theirs.

"Yeah but for now I will content myself with kicking Nattie's butt." I replied easily with a smile that I knew didn't quite reach my hazel eyes. I shook my head knowing I couldn't focus on that right then.

"Oh don't think I will just take it, I plan to give you a run for your money." Nattie smirked at me and then jerked her head to the door, "Let's go to the gorilla." I waved to the girls who shouted good luck after me. I thanked them as we walked together down the hall.

"Did you hear that Randy is back?" Nattie asked as we arrived. I had only been in the WWE a little while and Randy Orton was out of injury after crashing his motorcycle. I shook my head to her. "Yeah, he is making an appearance by the end of the night I think."

"Great, we have the resident attitude problem back." I had not met Randy but I had heard enough stories from the girls to know. Nattie nodded as the opening riff of her music started. "Good luck!" I yelled as she started to move away and down the ramp.

When I heard my music open I got rid of my smile and fixed my face into one of uncaring. I walked out onto the ramp with a self-satisfied smile fixed on my face. I let the mixture of cheers and boos wash over me as I walked down to the ring. Even if the WWE universe hated me I was doing what I loved. I was performing for these people and as I stepped into the ring, looking at one of the best, I wouldn't have changed my place for anything.

I finally had Nattie where I wanted her after 5 minutes and I hit her with a standing leg drop for the win. I let the ref raise my hand before sliding from the ring amidst boos and cheers.

"Not too bad new girl." A deep voice met me to the right and I came face to face with the Apex Predator. "I'm Randy." He extended his hand and I put mine into it. I let out a small gasp as I noticed my bracelet was glowing. I raised my eyes and met that of the man with the worse attitude in the WWE. "Looks like we will be spending some time together." He smirked and all I could do was hope that this was a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2:Belong to No One

**Hello all my lovies out there! I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to post. I have been super busy and then got sick but now that I'm better I am ready to give you all another chapter, one that is hopefully longer. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any WWE Superstar or Diva and can only take credit for my OCs. **

I quickly withdrew my hand from the larger hand that encompassed it. No, this had to be wrong. My bracelet had to be wrong or malfunctioning. I could not be meant to be with this man with such a history. He was the playboy of the WWE and now a man that had allowed his on screen persona to seep into his everyday life. I refused to believe that this was who the fates had stuck me with.

"Great match out there Amy!" Nattie came up behind me and the smile she was giving me quickly turned to confusion as she picked up on the awkward moment. "Everything okay?" She asked looking between us ready to step in if needed.

"Oh everything here is just fine. Wouldn't you say Amy?" Randy replied and the ways his eyes bore into mine made me feel like he was invading my privacy. Like he could see right down to my very soul, like I was prey that he couldn't wait to chase no matter how fast I ran.

"I have to go." I muttered and squeezed my way past Randy. I couldn't stay there. Not with those blue eyes boring into me, it felt too personal for someone I had just met. I looked down at my bracelet as it still shined like freshly polished metal and I cursed it silently. This was all wrong. I was not supposed to have ended up with a jackass as my soul mate. Nope. I refused to believe that as I grabbed my bag from the locker room. It was like my legs couldn't move fast enough to leave as the feeling that I was prey swept through my body.

"You realize you can't exactly hide from me right? I mean we do work for the same company." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding as the whole prey feeling seemed to finally make sense. Suddenly I was overcome with injustice and anger. Me, hide? No, I was not one to hide from anyone let alone a 6 foot something man who needed to be cut down a few sizes. I turned with a huff.

"I don't hide, love. But from what I remember some snakes do indeed so I'm wondering when your talent for running and hiding will kick in?" I smiled sweetly to him as he clenched his jaw. I couldn't help but notice how tall and tan he truly was. Not to mention how beautiful he was and it was coupled with confidence because he knew just what he did to any woman in his vicinity.

"I will have you know I don't run and hide. I simply wait for opportunity." He smirked and it took all of my will not to swoon right there in the hallway. I was so close to the door and I refused to give him the victory for tonight. No, this victory would be mine whether he knew it or not.

"Well this is not an opportunity so if you don't mind I will be leaving." I turned on my heel with a mocking wave but even as I turned I knew it had been too easy.

"It isn't an opportunity if you're already mine." His low voice met my ears and as my hand landed on the door handle I stopped. He couldn't not be serious. Randal Keith Orton could not be so stupid as to refer to me as if I was a piece of luggage or common property. I spun around and without a word and walked up to him, reeled my hand back and slapped him across the face.

"I am no one but my own. You'd do well to remember that." I hissed under my breath as he looked dazed. I was pretty sure it was the only time a woman had the gull to hit him off camera and off of script. "Now, I will be going Randal and as I recall you have a spot to do soon so I suggest you don't follow." I whipped my head around and kept it high and straight even after I heard him cuss me over and over.

I lounged with my feet at the top of my bed and my head at the end. It was now a different city but to me they all began to run together with all hotels being basically the same. Though if I was honest with myself, I would admit that it wasn't the scenery on my mind. No, not even the sky could compare with the blue that was haunting me. I let out a sigh as I rolled my legs over my head and tumbled onto the floor. Almost as if I could read minds a light knock came from my door and I had to smile to myself. All of us girls had decided to go out for lunch together since we all had a day off in the city. No one felt it was worth going home for only a day so we had all decided to have a girl day.

"Finally," I smiled as I opened the door but I was met with a face I wasn't expecting. I had just come face to face with the director of creative Stephanie McMahon. "Oh, Stephanie. I wasn't expecting you." I opened the door a little wider. "Please, come in." She smiled to me as she stepped past the doorway and looked around.

"I just came by to give you a heads up." Stephanie smiled and took a seat on the small couch supplied and I sat in front of her, feeling like a guest in my own room.

"About what? Did something happen?" I asked worried that they didn't like the work I was doing or that they had decided to send me back to Florida to train more.

"Oh something happened but nothing bad." She smiled like she couldn't wait any more and frankly neither could I. "We have decided to make a new title for the Diva division and we would actually like you to be one of the girls to hold it. We have a team and mind, with you being the high flying one of course." I sat there in shock. I was going to hold a title? I would be a champion?

"That's great." I finally was able to make my mouth work after a few moments. "Who will I be teaming with?" I asked as it finally sank in.

"We haven't fully worked out that part yet but when we do, you will be the first to know." Stephanie stood and I smiled as I stood. She extended her hand and mine slipped into it. "We really like your progress so keep it up."

"Thank you Stephanie." I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face as I opened the door for her to exit. I was getting this chance. A chance to prove myself in the WWE as a champion. I brought my hand up to run it through my hair and reality came crashing down on me. I was still supposedly meant for an egotistical jackass. But I consoled myself with the fact that at least he was cute.


End file.
